


Ashes

by viiaitch



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiaitch/pseuds/viiaitch
Summary: Everything about Judal is debauchery- the lazy fall of his eyelids, the spread of his hair across the sheets, the feel of his muscles, loose and relaxed, just beneath his warm skin.





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftseveny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftseveny/gifts).



> hi i know nothing about magi other than it exists and like four characters. this is entirely written based off my friend rambling to me, as a gift for him. pls be gentle. also someone teach me how to title fics??
> 
> hoping to write a part 2 for aftercare type stuff but we'll see if i manage it o)-(

_"My king...~"_  It's more moan than words, but Judal has barely said anything else since Hakuryuu closed the door to his chambers, so it's not hard to figure it out. Judal shifts beneath him, hips rolling and back arching up off the silk sheets, eyes lidded and breaths coming heavy. "My king, y- ahh... fuck me, u-" Judal's words cut off in a much more genuine gasp- not that he's been faking, but Hakuryuu can't deny how he's been playing up his reactions. "Use me, I'm your... yours, my king, I-"

  
Hakuryuu feels a sense of pride within him when Judal cuts himself off with a short, high moan, tensing around the fingers sliding in and out. He arches up off the bed, slim but muscled frame straining with the waves of orgasm running through his body, and it's... _beautiful_. His thin waist and rounded hips, stomach taught as he spills onto his sex-heated skin.

  
It's more tempting than any of Judal's honeyed words, but Hakuryuu is patient.

  
When he comes down, breaths slowing to a more regular rhythm, Hakuryuu is completely unsurprised by the arms reaching up to encircle his neck. "Are you ready to properly use me, _my king?_ " Judal purrs, cheeks flushed and eyes slightly glazed, but smile aware and alluring. Hakuryuu huffs lightly, not trusting his words to Judal's image, not in this intimate situation where he allows himself to be vulnerable. His work is nowhere near done.

  
While he'd slowed his fingers as Judal came down, he'd never stopped, and Hakuryuu can see the moment Judal feels his movements pick up speed again, pick up strength. "Nnh..-?" Whatever Judal had been planning to say sticks in his throat as Hakuryuu pushes deep, fingers pressing mercilessly to the other man's prostate. "F... fuck, Haku-ryuu, what- fuck..." Whatever semi protests Judal had fade away as Hakyruu doubles down on his movements, even leaning close to lick and bite at Judal's collarbones, prominent and enticing.

  
Riding the sensitivity of Judal's first orgasm, it doesn't take long for Hakuryuu to wring a second out of him. Then a third, and a fourth, and by then Judal is almost sobbing from the overstimulation, to how sensitive every inch of him, inside and out, feels. He'd long since given up on speaking, voice relegated to mewls and gasps and moans.

  
Riding the sensitivity of Judal's first orgasm, it doesn't take long for Hakuryuu to wring a second out of him. Then a third, and a fourth, and by then Judal is almost sobbing from the overstimulation, to how sensitive every inch of him, inside and out, feels. He'd long since given up on speaking, voice relegated to mewls and gasps and moans.

  
When Hakuryuu brings him over the edge the fifth time, Judal has no more seed to spill, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and his stomach still messy from all the times before, and only then. Only then is Hakuryuu near satisfied.

  
Judal barely reacts when Hakuryuu slides his fingers out of his ass- all he gets is a breathy whine and the way his entrance flutters, far too empty after so long being filled. As Hakyruu spreads Judal's legs further, bends the man near in half as he positions himself, Judal only lolls his head to the side, dazedly eyeing Hakuryuu out of the corner of his eyes. And when Hakuryuu finally slides in, barely any resistance present, he watches Judal's eyes flutter, how his long lashes brush against his pinkened cheeks.

  
Everything about Judal is debauchery- the lazy fall of his eyelids, the spread of his hair across the sheets, the feel of his muscles, loose and relaxed, just beneath his warm skin.

  
"If you wanted me to fuck you, this is a much more effective look," Hakuryuu murmurs, mostly to himself, because he's fairly certain Judal's mind is blank, filled only with the feel of a cock sliding in and out of his oversensitive ass.

  
Even when Hakuryuu's own release approaches, Judal barely reacts. Hakuryuu's thrusts turn choppy and harder, ramming into Judal hard enough to shift them up the bed, bit by bit. Judal twitches around Hakuryuu each time he hits the other man's prostate- his eyes roll and tiny moans and mewls escape him whenever Hakuryuu doubles down on it- but otherwise, he could almost be asleep for all the reaction he's giving, so exhausted and used as he is.

  
One final thrust- and Hakuryuu releases deep inside Judal, his own voice coming out in a low moan, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of release, after watching Judal lose himself over and over all evening. When his eyes slide open again, it's to the beautiful sight of Judal, blissed and spread out beneath him, gazing up with a barely-lucid expression of adoration, stretched out around Hakuryuu's cock. Beautiful.


End file.
